


Better Than Music

by otomiyatickles



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Cuddling, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: (taking place after chapter 28) Now that they’re finally together, Akihiko grabs his chance to do something he’s been wanting to do for a long time. Whether Haruki will be happy with that….? Well at least he gets a laugh out of it. Many laughs.





	Better Than Music

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 9/10/'19.  


“Haru.”

Haruki looked over his shoulder - blushing like hell at the casual way his name was called - and glanced at Akihiko who stood in the kitchen. The latter was busy preparing some salad for dinner, while Haruki was comfortably seated on the couch, brainstorming for some good social media content for their band.

“Yeah?” he responded, but it took a while before Akihiko followed up. He merrily cut some more vegetables, washed his hands, didn’t even bother drying them and turned around, approaching him with steady steps.

“There’s something I’ve been wanting to do for a while.” Haruki barely had time to get confused about the random mid-cooking announcement, or wonder what he was even talking about. 

All of a sudden, Akihiko literally pounced on him, cold and wet hands slipping under his shirt, and Haruki gasped sharply when those wicked fingers started to wiggle against his bare sides.

“Aha-Akihi-nohoho! Hehehey!” Totally confused, flustered and overwhelmed, Haruki struggled beneath him, but found himself unable to escape the sudden tickle attack. He wailed when Akihiko climbed further onto the couch, on top of him, straddling his wriggling body and ruthlessly tickling his squirming body.

“NAahaha-ahahaha!” Stop. Don’t do that, It’s embarrassing! _Why_?! So many things Haruki would say if it wasn’t for his uncontrollable laughter. 

With trouble, he brought up his arms to cover his face as he felt himself dying of embarrassment, but this only got himself more at a disadvantage: Akihiko did not hesitate to pin his arms right there with one hand, his free hand clawing mercilessly at his exposed stomach.

“AAhaha! Ahah-Aki-ohooo!” Overwhelmed by the sensations, emotions as well, Haruki struggled against the bittersweet torture. Oh how he hadn’t laughed like this in a while.

When was the last time Akihiko tickled him like this? It was a long time go. Lately he sometimes dealt with random pokes and quick tickles during band practice, but not like this. If he remembered clearly, there was only one other time when Akihiko tickled him in the exact same ruhtless way, looong ago, and oh yes, it was all coming back now.

The helplessness. Those merciless fingers. That _smirk_. 

Unable to help himself, Haruki pried at Akihiko’s attacking hands, leaving his face uncovered and forcing him to look up at that smug and glorious smirk. Oh how evil he looked. Evil, and _attractive_. 

Blushing like crazy, Haruki shook his head heavily, unable to even say ‘no’. All he did was laugh non-stop, laugh, squeak, squeal and giggle. 

“Eyaaaha!” His voice cracked again when Akihiko reached lower and pinched at his hips. 

“UFfhuu ahahahoho!” Akihiko chuckled at the noises he was making and _oh _how Haruki wanted to burst into the ground for making these sounds right in the face of-

“_Uhuhuumphhh_!” This entire situation got even more overwhelming when Haruki suddenly found himself unable to laugh any further despite the neverending invading tickling he had to endure: Akihiko _kissed _him, lustfully and passionately, greedily drinking his laughter and taking complete control.

Gasping and breathing heavily, Haruki moaned and let out some more muffled giggles as Akihiko never stopped scittering his fingers over his hypersensitive skin.

Another squeeze at his waist, his hips, a few kitty-scratches at the center of his tummy; Haruki literally snorted into the kiss, his weak hands gripping Akihiko’s shirt. Nothing he did could stop Akihiko’s hands that were still stuck under his shirt, torturing him with the meanest tickles.

Thankfully Akihiko’s hands had warmed up already, but Haruki’s eyes widened when he felt those hot fingers creep up his bare sides, past his ribs where they tickled him long enough to let out a series of weird muffled cries, and then further up towards his armpits.

Finally breaking apart from the kiss, Haruki wheezed and gasped for breath, and he felt that Akihiko’s hands were resting right at his armpits without tickling him yet, granting him a single second for negotiations. 

He shook his head, eyes pleading.

“Not there, n-not there, Akihiko-hehe I really will-I w-wiAAaahhhahaah!” 

Negotiation time was already over; Akihiko tickled his underarms with terrifying vigor, and Haruki’s shrieks had every potential of scaring all surrounding neighbours away. Kicking his legs and arching his back, Haruki suffered from every automatic bodily reaction to getting tickled at such a sensitive place.

But worst of all was that _voice _he was making, and he had no control over it. Pitchy and even more feminine than masculine, his own voice deafened him, embarrassed him, and those tears from laughter that were now rolling down his cheeks were totally not helping either.

“NAhaaha-wahaha-wait-_aaa_!” Akihiko was a monster, scratching without mercy at his underarms, even moving to pin one arm above his head so he could continue it with Haruki feeling even more defenseless.

“AAHahaha Ahih-m-mercy! _Mercy_!” Gathering every strength he had to form proper words, Haruki begged for Akihiko to stop this madness. His laughter was such a joke, his entire face was probably a joke as well, he didn’t want to be seen like this. Not by him. He begged for his life, and finally, Akihiko seemed to respond to his pleas.

His hands still felt hot in Haruki’s armpits, but his fingers had stopped moving, and Haruki greedily caught his breath. 

For a long killing moment, all that was heard was his own heavy breathing, and though his view was a bit blurry from his laughter-tears, he could see that Akihiko was watching him intently. 

“W-why...” he wheezed, but was unable to say anything else.

“My God _Haru_,” he panted, seeming quite out of breath as well. 

“Do you have any idea how cute and sexy you are right now? You’re killing me.” The next moment they were kissing again, and though Haruki’s eyes were still open wide, the pleasure of that kiss but most importantly those words were making him float. 

Cute. Sexy. Him? Looking and sounding.. like that? Flustered, but also happy, Haruki wrapped his arms around Akihiko’s neck. The new position for making out left his torso exposed, and his evil boyfriend did not miss his chance to sneak in a few more tickles to make him laugh and giggle during the kiss.

Finally after a while, when both of them were just exhausted and lying on the couch, Haruki with his head in Akihiko’s lap and the latter fondly combing his hair with his fingers, Haruki found his ability to speak again.

“This, y-you said you wanted to do for a while? Why?” 

Akihiko let out a low and charming chuckle in response.

“Remember that other time I did this to you?” He felt the need to poke his side to demonstrate, and Haruki squeaked. 

“I do! You got even worse!” he yelped, earning another teasy poke that made him squeak again.

“I was so enchanted by your laugh back then. For me the only sound better than music is the sound of your laughter.” Haruki froze, warmth spreading through his chest.

“Besides, the way you look after you are tickled to death. My my, you should see yourself. So all in all, with that in mind, I just couldn’t bring myself to do it again. I would’ve _ravished _you.” 

Haruki blushed heavily and covered his face. Akihiko had such thoughts of him....? After _tickling _him?

Well if that was the case, crazy enough, he thought Akihiko could’ve had all right to tickle him to death again back then if it would’ve brought them together sooner than this. But still, he appreciated the development of their relationship the way it happened, and he chuckled.

“Y-you’re the worst..” he muttered, but he couldn’t help but smile. Getting tickled suddenly got a lot less bad now that he knew that Akihiko loved him for it. The smile couldn’t leave his face, and he cuddled gratefully against Akihiko’s taller body. Akihiko hugged him tight, making him relax in his hold.

The nice cuddle lasted for maybe five peaceful minutes. Then another tickle attack, with both hands, both Haruki’s sides got squeezed, and he spazzed hysterically.

“Shall we eat the salad?”

“You suhuuhuuuuck!”

As happy as he was to have the ability to mesmerize Akihiko, just by being this ticklish, there had to be some boundaries and he would make it his mission to discuss these with his tickle monster- boyfriend. 

“Aaahahahaaaa~!” 

“See, Haru? Better than music! ♡“


End file.
